Talk:Create Your Own Mutant/@comment-4869703-20120224000436
Name: Sandra Guillory Birthday: 12 years; 7-7-1999 2:39 PM Moof or Normal: Mutant Appearance: Sandra has developed a light tan, though it's not the most obvious thing out there. She has rich auburn hair that falls to her back. It's thick enough that she has trouble combing it, so she doesn't bother. Her eyes are moon blue, and are icy if not only slightly suspicious. She is tall, at 5'8", for her age. From intense exercise already before the FAYZ and loss of food she is thin, but not deathly thin. She has a surprisingly powerful voice. Her hands are skillful in all arts. Her feet are quick, lively and ready to go. Personality: Sandra couldn’t bring herself to trust anyone with information, enough to come up with an entirely fake identity (Fiona Sullivan), she never trusts anybody but her mom and dad. She is able to hold up an intelligent conversation. She tells lies a lot to everyone; able to create stories that are so realistic, the only way to tell she’s lying is that they see that reality is less realistic than her lies. Her distrustfulness, however, gets her into situations where she cannot find help. She can be seen as rude or impatient, and she will not deny that. When fighting, she is ruthless, especially in the FAYZ when her parents aren’t there. She is an only child with no pets, and her parents are the only ones she loved. That means she will show no mercy to anyone. However, she decides not to poof off to her parents. She dreams of making her parents proud by creating a civilization of people who can make their own food, school, and create a strong and intelligent group of children. If she goes to her parents, she cannot possibly do that. Guys get attracted to her strong yet mysterious personality, but most of them are driven away from her individuality. She always keeps a worn blue pack with her, in which she carries a lighter, Dracula (the book), an extra set of clothing, a bottle of water, money, a sketchpad and pencil, and a knife which secretes poison, electricity, or painless death; depending on her mood. (Angry=poison, Afraid=electricity, Calm=Death she's calm, she's most dangerous in a fight) She cannot really fight well, though, if she is drowsy or sleepy. Weariness only makes her fight harder to get it over with, and that is also dangerous for her but she is not as easy to kill. She could make acquaintances quickly, but they never last. Clothing: She usually wears tank tops and shorts, but if it gets cold enough she gets a black hoodie that is surprisingly warm and jeans. On special occasions she wears a bottle-red dress that goes down to her ankles, with shining black shoes. She never wore mittens or gloves in her life. Instead, she is skilled at snowball throwing when not wearing anything but a couple of dried leaves. Family: Sandra originally had two parents (Andrew Guillory 34 and Lauren Filipovic 32), but both have disappeared. Being an only child with no pets, Sandra lives alone. Ability/Weapon: Sandra has the power (three bars) to transform into a clever black cat, a vicious gray wolf, a sensitive blood red bird, or a tiny agile brown squirrel. Depends on her mood. (Confident=Cat, Calm=Wolf, Dominant=Bird, Joyful=Squirrel) Sometimes, when she cannot get her feelings (fear, anger, any negative) under control, she cannot morph. In that case, she has an unnoticeable but deadly knife she carries with her in her pack. I would like a headshot, please. After seeing your example, though, I already know how to anyway. Please make one anyway; I’m curious to see what you’ll make. (Is this enough information? I will provide more if you need it, just let me know) Thank you for noticing! (If you don't, I'll feel sad)